Regional Center of Excellence (RCE) for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Disease Research program, the Northeast Biodefense Center (NBC) constitutes a biomedical research program with cores supporting its multifaceted research and development activities. As part of this program, the NBC Proteomics Core will operate within the W.M. Keck Foundation Biotechnology Resource Laboratory at Yale University and will continue to provide a very broad range of bioanalytical services to support basic science, preclinical and clinical research programs in the NBC. In addition, in periods of national biodefense or emerging infectious disease emergency, the NBC Proteomics Core will be prepared and devote all of its considerable resources to meeting the challenge. The NBC Proteomics Core will offer these services from all of its proteomics sections: (1) Mass Spectrometry and Protein Profiling resources that utilize state of the art mass spectrometry instrumentation (LC-FT-ICR, LC-LTQ-Orbitrap, LC-QTRAP-Triple Quadrupole, MALDI TOF/TOF, LC-QTOF, etc) and protein profiling technologies like multidimensional protein identification technology (MudPIT), differential 2-D (fluorescence) gel electrophoresis (DICE), and Multiplexed Isobaric Tagging Technology for Relative and Absolute Quantitation (iTRAQ[unreadable]). These technologies would also be used in conjunction with the more recently established phosphoprotein profiling methodologies and other protein post translational modification characterization tools. Additionally, this resource will also make available its recently developed clinical proteomics tools for absolute quantitation determination of biomarkers or known biological agents in clinically relevant samples to all NBC investigators. (2) Amino Acid Analysis based on ion-exchange chromatography with post-column ninhydrin detection. (3) Protein Sequencing using Edman (N-terminal) sequencers. (4) A Biophysics Section which offers extensive services including HPLC Size Exclusion Chromatography/laser light scattering determination of native protein molecular weights, (5) Large Scale Peptide Synthesis based on tBOC Chemistry. (6) Small Scale Peptide Synthesis based on Fmoc chemistry with custom peptide modifications. (7) Biostatistics Section offering extensive analysis of proteomic data and improved quantitation algorithms to determine disease biomarkers from mass spectrometric data. With its state-of-the-art instrumentation, and very diverse set of proteomic services, the NBC Proteomics Core staff will consult with members of the NBC regarding the optimum technology to best support the proposed research, experimental design, and interpretation of data produced either by the Proteomics Core or other laboratories to meet the specialized needs of NBC investigators - who will be given the same turn-around priority as Yale investigators